The conventional art of an electrical connector usually connects the LGA chip module to a circuit board, wherein the electrical connector usually comprises electrical terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,513 discloses an electrical connector which can provide densely spaced contact pads on both ends to compressingly contact with mating electronic components, comprising electrical terminals and an insulating body, wherein the electrical terminal is a C-shape comprising an upper and lower resilient contact arms as well as a body. The upper and lower resilient contact arms extend from the opposite sides of the insulating main body and the lower resilient arm is generally a shape of inclined slot whose end can be pressed against the metal contact of the electronic component (electrical circuit).
However, the drawback of the aforementioned US patent lies in the fact that the poor fatigue resistance of the electrical terminal will negatively affect the electrical connection with its mating electronic components when the resilience of the terminal diminishes after repetitive uses.
Consequently, it is necessary to design a new electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned drawback.